Be my one and only
by whocaresbitch
Summary: Elijah left but comes back hes in love with elena and wont leave without her what lengths will stefan go to keep elena
1. Chapter 1

**_REUPLOADED MY LAST ACCOUNT WAS HACKED._**

Elena was sitting in the woods alone reading the letter over and over again. The words always and forever Elijah ran through her head. Elena loved Stefan and Damon but deep down she never loved them like she did Elijah he understood her in ways the Salvatores didn't. Elena closed her eyes and thought about the first time they met when she thought he was going to kiss her but he actually was smelling her she began smiling knowing that she would do anything to have him back in her life. The wind brushed through her hair and she was wearing a small white dress and nothing else it was hot when she left but the coldness had just started to get to her. She didn't want to leave she had to stay in this spot. Even though it held horrible memories from when Elijah trapped her in the caves it was still the last time they were on there own together.

Elijah's Pov.

Over the years Elijah had always loved only one woman and her name was Katerina. But when it came to Elena it was different story, she may looked like Katerina but she was different he was drawn to her compassion and her loyalty and her kindness. Elijah left town hoping he would forgive himself for traping Elena in that cave with Rebekah. Elijah loved her with every part of him but hes family meant so much to him he couldn't let his mom destroy them, his siblings have been there alot longer and he didn't want to die quite yet either. So the day Elijah left he knew it was a mistake but he found it hard knowing that the woman he loved was dating the vampire Stefan Salvatore. Elijah went back to town few weeks later after his disappearance to check up on his sister Rebekah but mostly to check on Elena. Elijah was going to keep his distance an just check her from a distance.

He headed towards the woods where he trapped elena in the cave which was where he saw her, sitting down with a letter in her hands. All he wanted was to was to go up to her and kiss her and tell her she belongs with him not the stupid salvatores. "Screw it" he mutted to himself and began walking towards Elena. He was going to confront her and tell her his feelings. He saw her shaking a little aswell so he was going to give her his jacket she should never be out in the cold whether like this especially when she was human and she could feel it all.

Elena Pov

Elena felt safe in the woods. No matter what would happen to her she would hold this letter close. Her fingers ran over the writing it was hand written and it couldn't be more perfect to her. When she herd sticks break so when she looked up that was when she noticed him Elijah was walking right towards her. A smile curled on her lips at first she thought she was dreaming so she began pinching herself but he was still there. He was right infront of her "Elijah" smiling " are you really back" he simply nodded, Elena leaned in and began hugging him but Elijah lifted up her chin and was just inches away from kissing her when "uh hmmm" Stefan was standing next to them. Elena sighed and let go of Elijah and thought to herself cock block much Stefan. But she put on a fake smile as if she was happy to see Stefan when she wasn't all she wanted was some alone time with Elijah.

Elijah's Pov

He was inches away from kissing her till stefan salvatore came along. Stefan looked at him furiously. "Elena Stefan" smiling at them both but he began gazing at Elena as if he could see straight to her soul. Stefan stood there looking at Elijah not noticing the gaze between Elena and Elijah.

Stefan's POV.

Stefan knew since Elijah left that there was something wrong with Elena there relationship had been distant. He knew straight away from the moment of seeing Elena and Elijah together that they were falling for each other. "What are you dong here Elijah" he said biting his toungue. All he wanted to do was begin punching Elijah even if Stefan would loose. Stefan couldnt forgive Elijah for what he did to Elena. They were friends and he trapped her in the cave with his psychotic sister almost killing her. Stefan snapped out of staring at Elijah when he clocked the gaze between Elena and Elijah, Stefan wasn't going to loose his girl especially to Elijah, he wrapped his arm around Elena's waist pulling her closer to him which automatically snapped Elijah and Elena gaze.

Stefan,Elena and Elijah stood there for a few mins in the middle of the woods in silence when Elijah broke the awkward silence. " I'm back because i left a few things behind that i forgot to tell you know some people" staring at Elena. "Is that it you've come back then your leaving again" stefan snapped.  
"Lower your tone boy remember im an original i have more years on you so have a little bit more respect for me" his voice got a little bit louder Elijah stepped forward as if he was ready to start a fight with Stefan. Elena stepped forward in between Elena and Elijah. "Come on boys calm down" she said put her hands on both of there chests trying to push them further apart. Elena turned to Stefan "Stefan go back to the boarding house" she said.  
"I'm not leaving you with him" he snapped.  
Elena turned towards him. "Stefan go back to the boarding house i will meet you there but i need to have a talk with Elijah without you" placing a kiss on his cheek. Stefan just simple nodded and sped off. Elena turned towards Elijah "Is he gone?" Elijah nodded. "All alone now miss gilbert what can i do for you" he said smiling. "Follow i don't want to stay here in case he comes back" she said smiling "take me to the caves" looking down. Elijah looked at the hole where he put her from the first time he began feeling guilty before looking up at her smiling. So he wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped down the hole. They began walking.  
"Why are you really back Elijah?" stopping in front of him " For you" he said stroking her face.

**What will Elena's response be to that?  
Did Stefan really leave?  
What will happen between Elijah and Elena?**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ROAD SO FAR : Elijah told elena he came back for her.**

Elena felt her palms get all sweaty her heartbeat pace began to race a little did Elijah really just say that. Elena loved Elijah but she couldn't just drop stefan and be Elijah. She stood there shaking from the cold that was breezing through her. She was speechless and cold. Elena said nothing but walking a bit further into the caves. Elijah said nothing but simply watched her angelic movements he didn't know whether or not it was a good or bad thing that elena had just left him standing there on his own.

Elijah stood there not sure whether to follow or not when he started to here a banging on the wall he paced himself around the corner to find elena banging her head but the only problem was it was in the no vampires zone. He stood there not sure what to do "elena please stop" she carried on hitting herself and blood began to drizzle down her head. "ELENA" he shouted. Elena stopped and saw him trying to gave through but he couldn't she walked over to him "why Elijah look at me im a mess" she said wiping the blood from her head. Elijah bite into his wrist and put it to her mouth as she looked him in the eyes and instantly her head began to heal. "but why do you want me elijah after what I almost did for your family" she looked down. Elijah lifted her chin and laid his locked there lips together. "I love you Elena Gilbert and I will wait for the day that you tell em you love me too" he slipped her another kiss before gently stroking her face and walkied off. Elena just stood there touching her lips.

When she kissed Elijah she noticed the ring. The big heavy ring that had been sitting on elenas bony skinny finger for 5 months now. Elena was engaged to Stefan Salvatore. Elena walked home trying to remove Elijah out of her head but it wasn't working. She pulled out her phone and text stefan.

"Hey im just going straight home and im cold and tired ill see you tomorrow xoxo Elena"

As she walked into the house she saw Alaric opening a bottle of whiskey. "pour me one" she said jumping up on the side. Alaric didn't say nothing he just slid her the glass over

"rough day" he looked at her.

"you have no idea" she said while taking a sip of the drink. As the drink slid down her throat it began to burn tha back of her throat making her jerk forwards.

"so what's got you drinking so early" he raised her eye brows.

" elijah in mystic falls" she replied. Alaric knew elena had feelings for Elijah but she wouldn't admit it someone.

"and what happened." He questioned

"well for one I bioth know you like each other and two you wouldn't be drinking if something didn't go on" he chuckled a little

"okay well he kissed me" elena replied she felt guilty and the ring was just staring at her. She pulled of her ring and jammed it into her cookie jar she couldn't stared to look at it not aat time like this. Alaric just stared at her.

"my advice elena is to figure out things stay clear of them both before it gets any worse." Elena laughed and watched Alaric walk out the room.

Elena left her ring in the jar and headed to her room. She paced back and forth she need to get out she felt like she was trapped In her own room. She grabbed a cardigan this time round and began walking she found herself walking not far from where Klaus mansion was as she turned around she walked right into Elijah. He was standing there with a gentle smile in his grey suit. Elena felt so uncomfortable next to him there he was looking dashing as ever and she was wearing a stupid dress.

"elena" he smiled nodding his head at her.

Elena's body shook she didn't know what she expected from coming here. She looked down trying tofigure things out Alaric had told her to stay away but she was drawn to Elijah and there was no denying that. Elijah slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around elena.

"Elijah don't" she breathed

"what" he looked at her confused.

Elena jumped onto Elijah wrapping her legs around his waist and began kissing him. She needed to feel him again like it was real. Nothing before had felt as real as the sparks that they had. Elijah kissed her back pushing her back closer to him. Elijah and elena vamp sped back to the house lost in the moment. Elijah laid her gently down on the bed whilst taking his shirt off. Elena just bit her lip slipping her top off. Within minutes all there clothes were flying off each other and elena wasn't cold. How could she be cold when she was bathed in elijahs heat. The fire they had made together was nothing that elena could handle she moaned and screamed wanting more as it continued.

Elena layed naked in Elijah's arms. He pulled a quilt up to wrap them both and stroked her arms so slowly. Elena sat up on her elbows and looked into elijahs eyes.

"I love you Elijah it was always going to be you" she smiled before crashing her lips on his.

"I love you too elena" he smiled stroking her face.

Elena looked at her hands on his body and realised something. She fell to elijah's chest and began to slowly sob. Elijah pulled her up and hugged her.

"tell me whats wrong" he replied worried

"I shouldn't be doing this" she responded

"dong what"

"sleeping with other men" she sobbed

"im not another man" he smirked

"yes but im engaged." She looked at him. Elijah was a bit startled. He just slipped out of bed and threw all his clothes back on.

"elena I love you but this shouldn't of happen if your engaged." He said with a slight sad voice.

Elena pulled the sheet up and wrapped It around her body and stood in front of Elijah. "Elijah believe me I know it shouldn't of but I will never love stefan like I love you he doesn't touch me like you do he doesn't see me as a normal human being stefan finds it hard to be around me since im human and hes not" she smiled "but hes not what I want I want you Elijah always and forever I want you to be the guy I marry" she smiled.

"are you trying to say you want to marry me" he looked at her in confuse.

"you ask me the right questions ill give you the right answer" she smirked.

"Elena Gilbert will you be my wife" he kneeled down on the floor.

"I will" she smiled.

"I'm glad because ive been meaning to ask you that question for a while and well I guess ive been holding onto this ring for such a long time" he smiled pulling out a velvet box.

"you have a ring" elena gasped. Elijah took her hand and slid on a small ring it was nothing big but it was a beautiful ring.

"but you cant be engaged to two people Elena" he looked at her she was looking at the ring/

"I'll break it off with Stefan you're the one that I want Elijah" she smiled tip toeing and kissed him gently.

When all of a sudden Klaus walked into Elijah's room clapping "well , well brother bagged yourself a girl have you such a shame she won't be there for the wedding" Elijah stood in front of her placing an arm in front to protect her. When she did that Stefan appeared from behind of Klaus.

"Stefan what did you do" she shouted across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena felt Elijah arm in front of her.

" I've not done anything it's what you've done we were perfect then you came along and ruined everything Elijah she wasn't even thinking about you then you come along and seduce her" he yelled.

Elena moved Elijah's arm out of the way. "He didn't seduce me I seduced him and I would do it again and again you can never make love to me like he can he's gentle and rough at the same time" she yelled back "your boring Stefan and your so freaking depressed all the time now". Elijah pulled her back.

"Brother don't be doing something stupid I will kill you before you can think of it" Klaus smirked.

Elijah had to get Elena out. He could not let Elena become a blood bag for Klaus because he would kill her. "well brother I like doing stupid things" he smirked. Elijah picked Elena up in his arms and vamp sped out of the house. They went to the gilberts house. Alaric opened the door.

"no time to explain Alaric just do not let Stefan in. Lock all windows and doors" Elena yelled running up the stairs. Elijah stood still he was trying to think of their next plan of action. "Elijah gets up here now!" Elena yelled. Elena was pissed off. Elijah ran up the stairs when he was in her room.

"What is it" he questioned her.

"I have a plan" she looked at him

"And what's that" he raised his eye brow

"Well Klaus needs a blood bag right well you can change that" she looked down to his wrist.

"Elena I will not do that to you have a choice" he shook his head.

"my choice is you I do not want to be taking by Stefan and Klaus so what if you turn me into a vampire and we team up against them" she smirked

Elijah sat on the bed pulling Elena onto him. Elena pushed him back on the bed. Placing her knees either side of his chest. "Look Elijah I want you and that's all I want when you left I was lost and now your back I cannot lose you again" she smiled kissing him softly along the jaw line.

"Elena will you stop that its very distracting" he chuckled.

"What this" she kissed him on the neck and began to suck a little.

Elijah flipped them over and kissed her rough.

"Elijah if you turn me we can go on the run and never have to return to this forsaken town" she chuckled.

"What about your family Jeremy and Alaric" he questioned "could you really give them up"

"Jeremy is with his other family and Alaric has Damon plus I will keep in contact by phone" she chuckled.

"Fine" he smirked. Elijah Bite into his wrist and put his wrist to Elena's mouth. The blood ran down her mouth burning the back of her throat tasting like metal. Elena had drunk enough. Elena smiled at him one more time as a human before he broke her neck. As soon as he broke her neck Stefan came crashing through the window.

"You son of a bitch what have you done" Stefan yelled. Kneeling by Elena trying to feel for a pulse.

"She wanted this Stefan" he yelled back. Stefan ran at him punching him in the face.

Elijah threw Stefan around the room. Alaric was at the doorway trying to aim his crossbow at Stefan. Elijah threw his hand in the air which made Alaric relax the crossbow but the fight was over. Stefan ran him over to the window and with one sly kick Elijah was flying out the room. Elijah landed face first in Elena's front lawn.

"Hello brother." He smirked. Klaus was sitting on the balcony tapping his hands with the one knife that could put an original to sleep.

"Brother let's not do something stupid" Elijah said backing up.

"I said that to you and you went and did" Klaus vamp sped to Elijah. "Forgive me brother" Klaus stabbed Elijah. Elijah eyes began to go dark. Before he did he saw Stefan holding back Elena who was crying and screaming for Elijah. Elijah threw his arm in the air trying to reach out for Elena. Everything went black.

Elena was standing in the room hitting Stefan's chest.

"Elena give up you can't hit me you haven't fed" Elena looked around and within seconds she was at Alaric neck and begun to drink him. She left enough in him to bleed. But as soon as she was finished with Alaric she ran at Stefan knocking him out of the window. As they were flying she stole Stefan's ring. As he screamed in pain and ran to the balcony to hide in the shade. Elena touched Elijah and released If she pulled out the knife he would come back. Klaus was distracted by Caroline. Stefan couldn't get to Elena. She won't on his palm

Meet Me My Love the Place You Met Me.

Elena pulled out the knife. Before Klaus could get to Elena the knife was out and Elena was gone.

"Dammit" Klaus hit the tree.

"Stefan get out here and carry him home" he complained

"I cant she stole my day light ring" he moaned.

Klaus started to throw things about and hit everything. As he turned over the knife was gone. Elena was gone and now Elijah's body was gone.


End file.
